


All Her Friends Tell Me She's Got a Halo

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Female Zoisite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Zoicury.





	1. Dom Ami

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Ami/Zoisite stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Ami and Zoisite with unexpected dominant Ami?

Zena never really considered what she wanted in her sex life until she was lying on the bed, tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and with earplugs in her ears. She was starting to go mad from the wait, but at least she knew what she wanted: Ami. She needed her skin, her mouth, her hands, her cunt… anything and everything she had to offer.

Fingertips touched her calf, and she jerked, half from surprise, half from want. The fingers trailed up her leg, skipping over that spot she so desperately needed to be touched in favor of continuing up her stomach, over her heart, and to her neck.

The earplugs were removed from her ears, and she finally heard Ami’s angelic voice. “You’re so beautiful when you’re laid out for me,” she cooed. “And so patient, waiting an hour and a half for me to finish my book.”

Zena nodded her head, trying to agree, but only strangled noises made it out through the gag.

Ami giggled, brushing Zena’s hair away from her face.

She pulled back again, and Zena struggled against the ropes holding her, desperately trying to come back in contact with Ami to no avail.

For a long moment, Ami didn’t say anything. She just waited for Zena to stop moving and whining. Only when she finally settled down did Ami lean down, licking a stripe up Zena’s pussy.

Instantly, Zena yelled, hips jerking towards her lover. She started saying something through the gag that sounded suspiciously like “please, please, please, please, please,” but Ami just pulled back, again waiting for Zena to calm down.

“If you want it, you’ve gotta be good,” Ami teased, running one knuckle along her slit. Another whimper escaped Zena, but it was far from her previous cries. A smirk on her face, Ami leaned back down and kissed her clit, sliding two fingers into Zena’s cunt.

“You feel so good,” she cooed, pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend. She lowered her head, blowing cool air against her and earning a long, low moan. She followed up by sucking on her clit, and she felt Zena tremble under her, her inner walls spasming around her fingers.

Ami grinned and pulled up, removing Zena’s blindfold, then her gag as she came down. “Did you enjoy that?” she asked.

Zena nodded obediently. “So much,” she sighed dreamily.

“Good. Because that was just the beginning. You’ve got a long day ahead of you.”


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Non-Dark Kingdom Zoisite starts getting her memories back and is dealing with frustrating dreams of a gorgeous woman she can't quite see the face of. She takes it out on her dear (and incredibly willing) friend Ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything for these fics in a few days. My sister was in town and then work got crazy, and now I'm stressing over the possibility of having to get a sleep study. I'm losing sleep over it, and the irony is not lost on me. :/

_“I love you.”_

_“I need you.”_

_“You’re incredible.”_

_“Fuck me.”_

The voice from her dreams played over and over in Zena’s head, driving her to the brink of insanity. She could never remember what the woman looked like upon waking, but her voice… god, that voice.

“You okay?”

Zena jumped, turning around to see Ami standing in the doorway of her office. Her voice, so much like the woman in her dreams, pushed her closer to the edge. Wait, fuck, she was saying something.

“Z? Are you okay?”

Zena nodded quickly, walking over and closing the door, pulling Ami closer to her body. Their chests bumped together, and they both froze, looking down, then up at each other. She was going to go mad at this rate.

Ami raised a hand, resting it on Zena’s cheek. She resisted the urge to rub against it and purr like a cat. “Zena, what’s wrong?”

She shouldn’t answer, not the way she wanted to. She did anyway. “I need you.”

She slammed Ami back against the door, slanting her mouth over hers and kissing her roughly, with all the desperation she felt in her dreams. The woman in her dreams acted like she was on a timer, like she was racing the clock to achieve completion and bring Zena with her. Zena could only do the same with Ami.

Her hands pushed up under Ami’s skirt fingers digging into her thighs and earning soft gasps in response. Zena needed those sounds like she needed air.

There was no hesitation in lifting her up, carrying her over to her desk and setting her back down, skewing a stack of papers she’d have to take care of later. She didn’t care. Her world revolved around the goddess in front of her.

Zena’s hand found Ami’s panties, pushing them aside and stroking her folds.

Ami gasped, but she managed to keep herself together enough to wiggle one thigh between Zena’s and yank her in. Zena’s knees hit the desk and she hissed in pain, but the thought of it soon left her mind as Ami pushed her down on her thigh, encouraging her to rub herself on it.

Zena obeyed, grinding against Ami’s thigh while her fingers finally entered her cunt, thrusting with abandon.

Ami cried out, and Zena felt as though she were back in her dreams, in an office similar only in function to the one they were in right now.

“You’re incredible,” Ami panted, and Zena came right there, full weight falling on Ami. She caught her with ease that only came from years of practice. Then, after a moment, she whispered in Zena’s ear, “Fuck me.”

She could only obey, fingers speeding up and thumb finding her clit. They were racing the clock for… for something. Zena didn’t know. And she didn’t care. As Ami came on her hand, all Zena could think was how the hell did she get a goddess to be with her?

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
